Hold Me Close
by ShadowTabby
Summary: Lincoln finds Daisy in the locker room crying, and pulls her into the training room to discuss a certain event that's just come up, along with plans for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow readers/authors of the fanfiction world! I am literally shaking right now. Super nervous about uploading this! I apologize in advance if there are any typos or spots with terrible grammar, as I do not have a Beta. I will be accepting prompts for this as well as several other fandoms if you comment or PM me! Enjoy!**

He found Daisy standing silently outside one of the S.H.I.E.L.D bathrooms. Her arms were wrapped around herself, eyes downcast and staring at her feet. She had tear streaks on her face, and her hair fell in a curtain around her face.

He walked over to her, pulling her into the training room and out of the way of the security cameras. He was well aware of where the cameras were, and how to avoid them, having been too far from a bedroom for… certain activities, on various occasions with the Inhuman in his arms.

Lincoln backed up against a wall, holding Daisy to him and leaning his head against hers, lips pressed against the top of her head in a close mouthed kiss.

They were silent for several minutes before;

"...Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"...I'm having a baby…"

It was barely above a whisper, her forehead resting against his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. He stared at the floor for a short while before answering, somehow not surprised in the slightest at her revelation.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm keeping it."

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I'm not even positive I'm pregnant."

"Do you want to wait, and make sure?"

"Not really."

"Okay."

He remained silent for several moments, trying to picture raising a child in S.H.I.E.L.D.

He couldn't.

"Daisy, I'm not okay with raising our child in a S.H.I.E.L.D safehouse. We need to find a home for our family, if you really are pregnant."

Daisy nodded against him, wrapping her arms around his midsection.

"I want to leave."

Lincoln nodded, his chin resting on her head.

"Okay."

They stayed Silent for several moments, her arms wrapped around his middle and tears in her eyes. Lincoln was stroking her back gently, neither needing to say a word.

"I can't raise this child on my own Lincoln. Even if things… If things don't work out between us, I need you to be there for our kid. I didn't have a dad growing up, and I will _not_ let my child go through that."

She was crying by now, body trembling and shaking against him. He quickly became aware that her body wasn't the only thing shaking. The entire training room was shaking.

Lincoln held her at arm's length, looking deep into her eyes.

"Daisy, listen to me. I will not leave our child. I won't leave either of you, I promise. My dad died when I was four years old, and I will do anything and everything in my power to be there for my daughter."

He didn't realize he had said daughter until Daisy's lip trembled, tears overflowing in her wide brown eyes and smiling at him.

"What is it?"

Lincoln's brow furrowed, frowning at her tears.

"You said daughter."

She cried, stepping into his arms and holding him close, pressing her head into his chest. Lincoln smiled. "Yeah. I did. I've always wanted a daughter, Daisy, and I would love more than anything to have a baby with you."

She smiled, lifting her head to peck him on the lips.

"What about you? What do you want the baby to be?"

Lincoln asked her, and she smiled at him.

"I want it to be a boy. I'm not sure I could handle a little girl."

Lincoln laughed.

"No? Why's that?"

"One of us _will_ end up in jail by the time she's eighteen. I guarantee you."

Lincoln laughed, throwing his head back. He pulled her closer, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"I'm serious! And I'm ninety percent sure it will be me!"

"Well of course it would be you. Have you met you?"

"Hey!"

"It's one of the many reasons I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

 **Okay! It's done! I hope you enjoyed! I will continue this if anyone wants me to, otherwise it will be left as a oneshot. Let me know in the comments or PM me if you want to see it continue! As previously mentioned, I will also be accepting prompts if anyone would like!**

 **Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a long few months, and not much time to write. Now that school's out for the summer, I should be doing some more updating. I'm not entirely happy with this, but I wanted to get the next chapter up. Again, sorry I didn't keep my promise on updating, and let me know what you think!**

Daisy sighed, rolling over in bed.

Or at least, she tried to roll over. A certain Inhuman was preventing her from moving, his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled, turning her head toward him. The light from the morning sun shone in the window, warming her face. She pressed closer to him, smiling wider.

"Lincoln,"

She spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the early morning. He shifted, tightening his hold on her and nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"Hmm…"

He mumbled something inaudible in his sleep, but didn't wake. She giggled, the scruff on his chin tickling her neck, and tried to get out of bed. He groaned, rolling over and bringing her with him. She shrieked, toppling over backward on top of him.

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln just grinned, propping himself up on his elbows over her.

"Daisy."

Daisy pouted at him, but couldn't keep from grinning as he started placing kisses all over her face, before pulling up her tank top and moving down to kiss her belly.

"Good morning baby. Your mummy is being very wiggly this morning. She wouldn't even let me keep sleeping! She insisted on waking me up, and then trying to leave me all by lonesome!"

Daisy laughed, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're ridiculous. And adorable."

"Yes. I am both of those things."

Lincoln grinned as she threw her head back, laughing as he continued having a one sided conversation with her belly. He was talking in a baby voice, whispering conspiratorially to her still flat stomach, shooting secretive glances at her every now and then. She was usually a very impatient person, but at that moment, she was content to lay in bed and watch Lincoln's antics in the peaceful morning sunlight. Daisy's head dropped back on the pillows again and she stared at the ceiling, a smile on her lips. It had only been a couple weeks since she told Lincoln she was pregnant, but he had accepted it surprisingly quickly, often having conversations with her stomach, and asking how the baby was doing on a regular basis. His new favorite pastime had become talking to her stomach, which although adorable, could sometime get very irritating.

"Daisy?"

Daisy looked down at Lincoln, who was peering up at her through his lashes from his place talking to her stomach.

"Yes, Linc?"

"I love you."

Daisy grinned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you, too."

Lincoln grinned widely, pushing himself up and crawling over her, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips, before suddenly rolling off of her, springing out of bed and walking toward the dresser. Daisy watched him, a faint smile still on her lips. He wore a pair of low hanging grey sweat pants and no shirt. He had scars on his back, lighter against his weathered skin. She had never asked where they had come from before, and just as she was opening her mouth to do so, someone pounded on the door. The couple had rented a small hotel room on short notice in New Mexico, and didn't know anyone within a few states. Lincoln stiffened and made his way slowly toward the door as Daisy jumped out of bed, a knot forming in her stomach. Lincoln peered through the peephole. He spun around, raced toward Daisy, and grabbed her hand, before she could take another step.

"Run! It's Shield!"

Daisy's panic level rose, and she sprinted as fast as she could toward the window. They were on the second story, and the roof of another building was just outside their window. Lincoln jumped out first, crashing through the window and landing with a thud on the roof below. Daisy followed quickly, just as she heard shouting on the other side of the door, and people began trying to break it down. Daisy landed and rolled smoothly, and both she and Lincoln sprinted along the roof. They heard wood breaking and shouting, and Lincoln skidded to a halt, jumping off the roof. Daisy shouted, but followed quickly. They landed in a huge stack of hay, both rolling down the side. Daisy went to stand, but spotted Lincoln standing stiffly in front of her, his back toward her. Daisy peered around him, frowning, and the knot returned to her stomach. Agent May stood before them, a gun aimed at Lincoln's head.

 **Hope you enjoyed! See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I'm so sorry it's been so long… Okay, two main points to address;**

 **I'd like to give a shout out to fictionalfangirl03, who recently reviewed and got my ass back in gear on this story. Thank you!**

 **Just a warning, I have stopped watching this show, so I can't promise how canon some of the facts will be, but I will do my best. I would also like to apologize in advance for how short this chapter is. Fear not, I am working on chapter 4 as we speak!**

* * *

Daisy stilled, staring intently at the woman before them. She was crouched toward the ground, stance wide and steady. Her expression was hard and unreadable, her eyes narrowed. Lincoln had a hand out in front of Daisy, seemingly attempting to block her from view, sparks flickering on his fingertips.

"Don't make me shoot. You know I don't want to."

Lincoln scowled. "If you don't want to, then don't."

"I'm under direct orders from Coulson to fire on sight. It's only a tranquilizer, but they'll get you into custody pretty damn quick with you both being unconscious and all."

"Don't you dare shoot her." Lincoln's voice had gone cold, the barest hint of panic colouring his voice as his stance tensed. Daisy tensed as well, ready to spring.

May narrowed her eyes, glaring at Lincoln. "Give me one good reason not to."

Lincoln glanced over his shoulder at Daisy, who was still crouched low in the pile of loose hay, and she nodded minutely. He turned back toward May, his doe like eyes steady.

"She's pregnant."

May lowered her gun, surprised gaze turning on Daisy. "What?"

"I'm about two months along, and Lincoln and I don't want to raise it in a Shield facility. We're not staying. I already erased our presence from the databases, and every other file documenting our existence.

May seemed perplexed, but she kept the gun pointed toward the ground. Her eyes searched Daisy's face, and she finally lowered the gun, stance relaxing and straightening. Daisy stood slowly, one hand reaching to touch Lincoln's shoulder, the other placed over the gun at her hip. May noted the movement, and holstered her own gun. She studied the two in silence for several moments, before finally nodding. Daisy relaxed, but before she could move the sound of approaching voices alerted the three to the approach of the rest of the deployed SHIELD agents. May scowled, whipping her gun out and aiming it in the direction of the loud voices. Her eyes flicked back to the two inhumans behind her, eyes fierce.

"Don't make me regret this."

As the agents flew around the corner, into the small barnyard-esq facility, May lifted her gun.

"Run!"

Daisy spun, hand clasped tightly in Lincoln's own larger one, and sprinted in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter! Also, if you have any requests for directions this story should go, comment down below and let me know, I'll do my best to fulfill them!**


End file.
